A Day In The Life
by RAWRliekwoahxx
Summary: Hermione's 7th year isn't going to be anything near what she expected, but will she like it better this way?
1. Head Girl!

A/N: Ok hey guys! this is my 1st ever chaper to my 1st ever fic! i dont own any of the characters or shit in here so yea. and if it doesnt look farmiliar to hp books, than it was prolly mine. so read away1 i hope you like!

* * *

Hermione Granger awoke from her deep sleep on the morning of August 1 and anxiously ran down to the kitchen without even so much as a "Good morning," to her mom and dad. Today was the day- the day she got her traditional Hogwarts letter, but this year was different. She had a feeling the news would please her but didn't want to get too cocky. Almost an hour later, a big brown barn owl nearly collided with her head, dropping the anxiously awaited letter on her lap. She tore into the parchment and with a clunk, her shiny new Head Girl badge fell out onto the table.

"YES!" she screamed as she ran to her parents to hug them.

Her parents weren't as happy as she was expecting, but she took no notice of it and ran to her fireplace to floo Harry and Ron. Harry was, as usual, staying at the burrow. She dusted herself off and stepped out of the fire place. Ginny, Ron, and Harry were in the kitchen, eating. She ran in there screaming, "I got it! I got it! Woo hoo! I'm Head Girl! HELL YEA!" The three of them dropped their food in surprise and ran over to hug her and congratulate her.

"Good one, Mione, not that we're surprised or anything, though." Ron said with a large chunk of sausage still in his mouth. Harry and Ginny were screaming too loudly to say anything else. They indulged in the excitement for the next 10 minutes, not noticing the rest of the Weasleys, including Charlie and Bill, enter to see what was going on. Mrs. Weasley finally realized Hermione was there and saw the Head Girl badge.

"Congratulations, Hermione dear. I'm so proud of you. We may as well count this as the 3rd Weasley to be Head Student!" Hermione ran over to Mrs. Weasley and gave her a hug. Harry looked over at Hermione and said, "Now we can show that prat Malfoy who's the boss at Hogwarts!" They all started laughing, but it did bring a proud smile to Mr. Weasley's face.

She spent the rest of the day there as Molly thought this was worthy of a party and a feast. They hung out outside and Hermione sat with Ginny as they watched the boys play quidditch. Molly and Arthur came out a few hours later, setting up a huge picnic table in their backyard. Within minutes everyone was around the table, talking merrily, stuffing their faces, and toasting to Hermione's new position. Before they knew it, it was dark out and Hermione needed to get home to her parents.

"Bye. Thanks for everything!" she called as she left. "I'll owl you about going to Diagon Alley later."

"See ya, Mione," they called, but she had already disappeared to her house in the emerald flames.

* * *

KK thats all 4 now! plz review and gimme suggestions. this might be a slow update cuz im sooooooo busy but i promise the wait wont be too long (no more than a week) and itll TOTALLY be worth it! smooches! 


	2. Hermione WHAT?

A/N: my disclaimer will go throughout the story. Also, I'm going to pretend that they're all of age and have taken their apparition tests.

Her parents looked grave as she appeared in the living room with a pop.

"Sit down, dear," her mother said as Hermione looked at her inquisitively. "I don't know how to say this, but as you are of age, it's time your father and I tell you," she continued. With a deep breath, Mrs. Granger finally blurted, "Hermione, sweetie, you are adopted." Hermione was speechless, and her parents, or foster parents, couldn't think of anything reassuring to say. The next few minutes were laden with an uncomfortable silence. Finally, her mother spoke.

"Your parents are what you might call purebloods. Mr. and Mrs. Rookwood were their names, I believe."

"Death Eaters!" Hermione gasped.

"Hermione," her father said, finally speaking. "I understand that you may have different beliefs from your parents, but please give them a chance! They are your family, after all."

Hermione ran from the room crying and went into her own room, slamming the door behind her. _My parents?_ She thought. _They want me to be a death eater because my parents are? What am I going to do?_ Then it stuck her. She would go ask Harry and Ron. They were her best friends! They would know what to do!

Meanwhile, her parents grabbed some floo powder and stepped into the fire. "Rookwood Manor!" they shouted. They appeared out of a beautiful marble fireplace onto a hardwood floor into an enormous living room with an ornate chandelier, luxurious plush and marble furniture, and a second roaring fireplace. Augustus and Roberta Rookwood sat on a scarlet plush couch, as though they had been awaiting these two seemingly unwelcome guests.

"Daniel, Emma!" Roberta cried. "All these years of waiting. It's been far too long!"

A/N: HAHAHAHA I leave you here with this most interesting twist. Purebloods and Muggles. Who knows? I DO! LOL review me and give me suggestions. I kind know where this is going but I'll change it up to please my adoring fans!


	3. GET OUT!

A/N: I'm getting bored so I'm gunna try making my chapters longer. PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

"Augustus, Roberta," Emily Granger started, "I've just told her. We'll bring her around tomorrow and you will have your custody of her returned."

"Thank you for keeping her safe for all these years!" said Augustus. "How can we ever repay you?"

"Don't worry about it. Anything to help out an old friend," Daniel answered. "Well, we must be off. It's best to go check on Hermione."

"We'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye! Oh, and give our love to Antoine."

* * *

Hermione packed all of her belongings into her school trunk. She didn't just stop at her school supplies and uniforms, though. She swept through her room and took everything, shrinking it so it would all fit into her trunk. She then shrunk her trunk and put that and her still life-size Crookshanks into her gorgeous dark pink oversized Herve Chapelier tote bag that her stylish fellow Gryffindors Lavender and Parvati bought her for her sweet sixteen. (A/N: Sorry but even though they're a little outdated, I LOVE LOVE LOVE the Herve! Look it up if you don't know what they look like! OK now back to the story!) And speaking of fellow Gryffindors:

_Flashback:_

Hermione had just heard the horrendous news about her biological parents being some of the most violent, infamous death eaters, let alone among those who attempted to murder her and her 5 friends in their 5th year. She _had_ to go back to the Burrow and talk to Harry and Ron. They would be able to help!

When she finally arrived at the Burrow, she was in tears. "Harry! Ron!" she cried. "Please help me!" They rushed in looking alarmed. "I've just found out I was adopted. I'm a real pureblood. I'm a- a- a ROOKWOOD!"

Whatever they were expecting, it was far from this. Ron turned a nasty shade of pale red and Harry clenched his fists and gritted his teeth in anger. Finally Harry spoke, though in barely more than a whisper, "How could you, Hermione?" He looked sullen and let down, but most of all, disappointed in her. _IT'S NOT MY FAULT!_ Thought Hermione. Ron, finally getting over the shock said, "Get out of my house, you death eater. You're mucking up our pure floors." Hermione stood frozen to the spot. "GET OUT!" Harry bellowed.

_End of flashback_

She took one last look around her now empty room, except for the bed and furniture, and apparated to Rookwood Manor, just as her parents flooed home.

* * *

Emily and Daniel returned home to an empty house. "Hermione!" They called in a panic. Emily wandered into her bedroom to find everything gone and a short note on her empty vanity.

_Dear Emily and Daniel Granger,_

_As you obviously believe I am more suited to live with the family of the man who tried to kill me two years ago, that is where I have gone. I'm with my real family now, since I was obviously such a burden on you life that you were only too eager to inform me this evening that I am not your child._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Rookwood_

Daniel took his wife into his arms as they sat down on Hermione's old bed and cried.

* * *

A/N: OK, maybe the chapter isn't THAT much longer but I think the story's coming along nicely. Now, the big challenge: HURRY UP! GET THE HELL OFF THIS PAGE AND **_REVIEW_**! AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Ok bye. 


	4. Never Say Die

Ok…. I'm back after a long stressful week(s)! lol. Well, thank you to my one and only loyal reviewer WannaBArtist! THANK YOU SO MUCH! You rock!

* * *

So, where we left off, Harry and Ron hated Hermione, Hermione ran away to her death eater parents, and the Grangers are too distressed for words. No biggie! lol. Read and enjoy. AND THEN REVIEW! I want feedback/ comments as well as suggestions!

Hermione landed in a beautiful marble foyer adorned in giant oak doors, stained glass windows, and intricate and expensive artwork. _Well, at least they live like the Malfoys, so this can't be too bad._ She thought. She picked up her bag and stroked Crookshanks for luck and then sauntered into the living room her parents had been in merely minutes ago. Her mouth dropped as she saw all the valuable and old magical heirlooms and beautiful décor. She almost didn't notice her new family sitting coolly on a beautiful leather sofa on the far and of the room.

She saw them and was even more surprised than at the house. If it was gorgeous, it was nothing on her family, who could rival the Malfoys in looks. The three of them had dark, tanned, skin with lightly freckled faces. Roberta had long, straight, thick, jet black hair and was built like a supermodel at 5' 8" with a slender build. She had dark chocolate eyes and an exotic look about her. Augustus, on the other hand, stood at 6'2' with brown, neatly trimmed hair and a muscular frame. He looked very handsome for his age and looked at least 15 years younger than anyone would have expected. Antoine, their 19 year old son resembled his father in many ways, except he had his mother's jet black hair grown into a rock star shag cut, and had vivid electric blue eyes that did not seem like it could possibly come from this family. He could have easily been a model for Abercrombie and Fitch had he been a muggle. (OK, I'm not big on A&F, but those guys are so drop dead gorgeous……! If anyone want to buy me a birthday/ Christmas present, get me an Abercrombie boy! K, I'm done now!)

Roberta started crying and rose from her indifferent-looking position to hug her daughter. "My baby," she whispered. "15 long years. It's been far too long."

Augustus was standing next to them, towering over the two, especially Hermione who stood at a mere 5' 4". He gently brushed Roberta aside and stroked the top of Hermione's head, brushing back her frizzy, tangled mop of hair. He suddenly pulled out his wand and held it at Hermione's forehead, between her eyes. Her so-called mother and brother, slithered back, looking pleased with themselves.

_Oh no! _Hermione thought. _He didn't get me in the department of mysteries, so now he wants to do me in for good! It's all some big sick plot! And now, I'll die before I ever get to see my parent or Harry or the Weasleys again. All because I was so foolish and rash! Maybe I'll be lucky, like Harry. I hope it doesn't hurt…_

Augustus Rookwood glanced down at his daughter shaking with fear and chuckled lightly. How he wished his master could have seen this, now. The Dark Lord would be doubled over laughing, should he permit such foolishness. He lifted his wand and bellowed, "Glamoros Disappora!" (Haha you guys all thought I was gunna kill her! But then there would be no story so I COULDN'T do that!) This was a glamour charm that was placed on Hermione to change her looks to look like an ugly muggle girl while she was under adoption, so no one in the wizard world would recognize her family traits.

"Amber… it is you!" Roberta cried.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"We'll explain it all very soon." Augustus answered as Antoine steered her towards a mirror.

Hermione was standing in front of a beautiful full length mirror much resembling the mirror of Erised (but it's NOT!) and gasped. She was now about 5' 7" and had the same slender build as her mother. She had a c cup size. She had long, straight honey brown hair like her father, but with natural golden-blonde highlights. She had the same tan skin as the rest of her family and her face was also lightly dusted with freckles. She had her brother's electric blue eyes. She was truly a Rookwood now.

She finally turned to her family, and speaking to them for the first time, asked, "Who am I?"

Her father led them back into the ornate living room.

* * *

Ok that's my 4th chapter! Hope you liked it. The 5th one is currently underway, so review and I'll have a new chapter in no time! Kisses! 


	5. You've got questions? We've got answers!

Ok…. Still only one review. REVIEW MORE! Ok, maybe I should start by getting people to actually read this! Thanks to the 3 people who do!

(Sorry it took so long to update…….)

* * *

Her father decided to take charge and answer the long-anticipated question, as he was the most knowledgeable of the subject.

"Well, first we should introduce ourselves. I am, as you should remember from our most unpleasant and unfortunate encounter a few years ago (A/n: OOTP in the dept of mysteries), Augustus Rookwood. And I do extend my sincerest apologies of my friends and my attack on you. Anyways, this is your mother, Roberta Rookwood, and your brother Antoine, who likes to be called Tony.

This all started the day you were born. There was a prophecy implying grave danger of you until you were of age. We won't get into details now, but even your godfather, Lucius Malfoy, could not save you. However, he did suggest the glamour charm. This way, even if you were not with us, you would always be both safe and familiar with the wizarding world until it was time for you to return to us.

Now, I realize that the Grangers have no magical powers, so you are probably confused as to how we were such good friends with muggles. Well, Emily Granger was born Emily Black. Yes, like Sirius Black, except she was a squib. She moved out so as to not disgrace her family, but she kept in touch and she and Daniel were only too happy to take you for us. They raised you as if you were their child and as if they were muggles who knew not of the magical world, let alone the fact you would turn out to be a "mud-blood."

Hogwarts owled your house when you were 11 and the Grangers notified us of your acceptance. We were most pleased, but as you would be around many other wizards, it was crucial to strengthen your charm as well as change your personality. This is why you may have noticed a change in your personality and looks around age 11. We continued living through information the Grangers gave us. Today, just after you are of age, we have determined it safe for you to return to us. We will all understand if you wish to continue living with Emily and Daniel, who will be most willing to take you back, but the invitation to live here will always stand."

Hermione sat speechless for a moment to let this new information sink in, and to consider her options. She finally opened her mouth to speak…

* * *

Aha! And I leave you here with a cliff hanger, so REVIEW! Break is coming up so I should have time… bye!

sorry its so short. next one will be longer, but i need REVIEWS! i dont wanna waste my time if no one cares. tear tear tear


End file.
